Sex Games
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Crowley loves to play this game where you challenge the other person with sexual favors. This story is from the OC's perspective, the OC does not have a name and she is female. Crowley/OC smut.


**Rules:**  
You make a statement about what you're going to the person sexually. Each time you state your intentions the goal is to try and get the other person to give in to your request. If a player submits to a request the other must deliver on this and if they do not forfeit the next game.

**Example:** "I'm going to fuck you so hard you are going to be screaming my name in seconds." player one states.  
"I'm going to screw you so much that you'll pass out from pleasure" player two comments back.

Now if player one submits to this request player to most comment on their statement and screw them until they pass out from pleasure.

**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or Crowley. This 'One Shot' contains sex, slight bondage.**** I hope you like, please comment and tell me what you think.**

Crowley sat in the chair across from me swirling his glass of scotch around. We were playing our usually sex game. So far I was winning five to three. Crowley wasn't planning on giving in to easily this time.  
"I'm going to speak so dirty to you, you'll need to take a shower after we're done." He smiled over his glass as he took another drink. We always started off with easy statements and got increasingly more erotic.  
"I'm going to bite at every inch of your body until you scream to God." I said seductively, I knew that Crowley would never scream to God. Crowley lifted his chin at me noting my cleverness.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard on the bed, it will break." Crowley set his glass on the table next him and leaned forward to see what I would come up with next. The thought of Crowley breaking the bed in shear force, aroused me.  
"Come on darling, I don't have all day." Crowley smirked thinking he had me already. I sat forward as he did so our faces were mere inches apart.  
"I'm going to ride you so aggressively you'll come in me before you've had the chance to take. Off. Tour. Tie." I chopped my words for emphasis. Crowley's eyes widened with excitement. He began to thoroughly ponder what he could possible do to me. He sat back in seat once again and took a deep breath. I stood from my seat and ran a head down his chest as I straddled him in the chair.  
"Come on Crowls, I don't have all day." I said mockingly. He glared at me, then resting his hands on my thighs he leaned into me.  
"I'm going to thrust your body against every surface in this house." He nibbled on my neck as I relished the possibilities of his request. His hands moved over my body distracting me from stating my next request. He began to remove my shirt, when suddenly it was on the floor. He pulled me closer against him, laying a passionate kiss on my lips.  
"Do you give in." He breathed onto my lips. My breath becoming labored with pleasure. My hands moved to his collar as I undid his tie and unbuttoned the top half of this shirt. Leaving his shoulder exposed I pulled away from his kiss to move my kisses to his neck. Adjusting my hips over his crouch he moaned ever so gently. I bit down on his neck causing him to moan just a little bit louder. I knew I had him. I pressed some gentle kisses across his collarbone finally ready to give him my answer.  
"I'm going tease you to the point you'll be begging for release." The words pressed against his chest with every kiss. I clawed at his inner thigh hoping to arouse him to the point of no return. He sat there for a moment blessed by the movements my hands made over his body. He breathed heavily over my shoulder. He pulled my head up with his hand and planted a deep kiss onto my lips.  
"Deal." He whispered softly. I grabbed his wrist from my face and pinned tit o the armrests.  
"Chain yourself to the chair." I demanded. He willingly snapped his fingers and chains appeared around his wrists. I place my hands on his thighs and pushed myself off his lap. Crowley sat in anticipation for what I was going to do now. I unzipped my pants and shimmied them down my legs, stepping out of my pants, I placed myself back onto Crowley's lap. I was wearing nothing more than my bra and underwear. Running my hands up his thighs as I sat back down, I moved them gently up his abdomen, to his chest, then tangling my fingers into his hair. I pressed an aggressive kiss onto his lips as I gripped the hair on his head pulling them gently he moaned ever so slightly. Allowing me to press my tongue past his lips. Our tongues wrestled with each other for dominance. I pressed my hands down his chest as I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Still kissing him I pulled the shirt as far down his shoulders as possible. I clawed at his chest leaving fine red marks as my nails moved over his pale skin. He pulled away from the kiss to moan in approval. Moving my hand slowly down his stomach I grabbed his manhood through the fabric of his pants, which was erect from all the pleasure I was causing him. Happy with my result I smiled,  
"Someone is enjoying himself."  
"Keep going." Crowley growled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes from the grip I had on his cock. As I palmed his groin through his pants we both began to breath heavily into each other's faces. Not being able to kiss each other threw the moaning, but wanting to. I gripped his shoulders and pulled my myself over his cock. I was wet from all this teasing and wanted to be satisfied. Remembering our agreement I had to get him to beg before satisfying our pleasure. I bit down on his neck as I moved seamlessly against his erection. His moans became loud in my ear, but that's what I wanted. I gripped his balls in one hand and placed my other hand at the back of his neck as I massaged his privates. Crowley's head slammed back against the back of the chair, frustrated that he couldn't run his hands over my body he clinched his fists tight. A very loud moan crossed his lips.  
"Just fuck me." He exhaled,  
"What's the magic word?" I squeezed on his balls a little tighter.  
"Please…alright, please. Now, just fuck me!" Crowley was done fooling around and at his statement I undid his belt, but as I was working on his zipper he had unchained himself and threw me to the ground. Eager he removed his pants and boxers, then he removed my underwear. Leaning over me he took one quick thrust and his cock was inside me. We both moaned at the sudden pleasure that engulfed our bodies. Crowley pressed his lips against mine as he began to thrust against me. His pace quicken and before I knew it I was on the brink.  
"Crowley! I…I can't!" chocking on my own words, trying desperately to catch my breath.  
"Cum baby. I want you to." Crowley grabbed my shoulder to hold a firm thrust against me as my walls tightened around him. I was in a full orgasm, Crowley followed just after me as he filled my insides with his cum. Crowley slumped over you and kissed you gently.  
"It's now, six to three." You huffed as you reminded him of the score.  
"Until next time." He whispered as we realized I was still wearing my bra and his shirt was draped over his shoulders. He then caressed my check as he planted another soft kiss on my lips.


End file.
